


Lifeless

by sister_mismagius



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: After Day of the Departed Before Season Six, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Major Character Injury, Ninjago, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Violence, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_mismagius/pseuds/sister_mismagius
Summary: Two best friends became more, and more distant from each other. Jay would isolate himself, and Cole would hang out with Zane, Nya, Kai, and Lloyd. He wanted to know Jay was okay, so he ignored those feeling by hanging out with his teammates. The two former friends became having a burning sensation inside, and a thought. "Am I giving up?"





	1. Lifeless, Chapter 2

Lifeless, Chapter 2

Definition - Dead or apparently dead.

Cole woke up, stretching his limbs. He had literally no sleep last night. He only had that burning sensation in his body of anxiousness. Something was up. Cole got up in his pajamas that had slices of cake all over them, and started to look for where the anxious feeling was coming from. He heard a voice from the other side of the door, as he pressed an ear to it. Who was in there?

Cole was there hearing muffled singing? Until he sighed and face palmed when he knew Kai was singing in the shower. Cole laughed slightly. "Marvelous singing Kai, go make an audition somewhere you'd win." Cole sarcastically said, with a snort. He heard somebody fall in the shower, and automatically knew it was Kai. "Hey! Try singing Karaoke Cole, and see how hard it is!" Kai shouted, raging. Cole laughed, walking away from the shower door.

Cole looked around, walking down the halls of the bounty. Cole sighed. "I must be going crazy to start hearing, and seeing things." Cole muttered under his breath. Cole sighed making his way past the rooms, and back into his. Cole yawned hugging himself, slightly shivering. When he got into the bed there was ice under his mattress. Who put ice under his mattress.

Cole turned around to see the ninjas laughing. Nya, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd, although Jay kept a straight face rolling his eyes. Cole's eyes followed Jay as Jay left the room. This unsettled Cole just a little bit. Cole put his attention on his teammates and groaned. "Are you serious? You both all were planning this right when I want to go back to sleep!?" Cole shouted, throwing his pillow at them.

Kai laughed. "You laughed at me when I was singing in the shower!" Kai pouted, crossing his arms. Nya, Lloyd, and Zane looked to Kai with a questionable look. Before Kai could say anything Cole interrupted him. "At least I didn't put ice from Zane under your mattress!" Cole shot back with anger. KAi and Cole glared at eachother, before Kai stomped out of the room.

Cole rolled his eyes at the brunette, hothead and left the ice there getting up. Cole left the room, obviously not upset as Kai was. Cole walked out of his room feeling shivers down his spine, just because he was a ghost didn't mean he couldn't feel the radiations from the ice. Cole was just thankful the water from the ice didn't touch him, because Cole wasn't in the mood to go to the Realm of the Departed. Cole shivered at the thought. Cole was brought back to reality when he heard Lloyd, and saw his concerned stare.

"Cole? Are you even listening, are you even here?" Lloyd asked, feeling himself worry for the older male. Lloyd was sometimes acted oblivious of others sometimes, but he was never. He could read through you, as he was trying to read through Cole. Lloyd couldn't see nothing, though. Cole was blank.

"Sorry, I'm listening now." Cole replied to the younger blonde. Lloyd nodded, obviously taking note to Cole's reaction. "Alright then, I was saying if you and Jay were okay. You seem distant from him, and it worries me." Lloyd stated. Cole's body stiffened, as Cole went still. "We're fine." Cole said, uncomfortably. "I got to go, I'll see you later Lloyd." Cole said before leaving.  
*****  
Cole took deep breaths, his stomach churning at each breath he took. He felt anxious, and nervous. Cole shivered, held his head in pain. Cole had a burning headache, and his stomach hurt terribly. Cole took deep breaths as his chest started to burn. Cole heard knocking as he heard a certain voice. "Cole, are you in there? I need to go..." He heard Jay mutter on the other side of the door.

Cole bit his lip, swallowing his thick saliva. Cole tried to ignore everything, and how he felt like he was dying. He knew he was exaggerating, but he didn't care. Cole walked out of the bathroom with a bead of sweat running down his face. Cole turned his head, and met Jay's eyes in a lifeless stare. Jay went into the bathroom and closed the door, as Cole walked away without a word.

Cole looked around not liking the aroma that screamed sadness. It bothered him, made him feel anxious, He didn't like that feeling, it just bothered him greatly. Cole wasn't thinking when he just came face-first into the wall. Cole held his head in pain. "Ouch..." He groaned. Cole bit his lip, as he remembered something Kai told him yesterday, he needed a job.

Cole didn't like the idea, actually he despised it. Cole couldn't think of one thing he was good at, but carrying stuff! He couldn't cook, sing, dance, and that was only the main things. Cole felt a hand on his shoulder, as he turned around. Cole slightly hoped it was Jay since he missed his happy friend, but no it wasn't Jay, it was Zane.

"Something tells me you are upset. What is wrong brother?" Zane asked, Cole looked away. He knew Zane was smart, so he knew Zane could read right through him.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking of a job..." Cole said with a hint of doubt. Zane clicked his tongue.

"You could work at a bank." Zane suggested, Cole nodded liking the idea to some degree.

"Thanks Zane, I'll go make resume for a bank, after I search for a good one." Cole said before walking away from Zane. He was so thankful for the Nindroid. He'd be jobless if it wasn't for him. Cole thought why they needed one though, they were ninjas not employees at a store or bank. Cole shook the thought away, as he got on the deck of the bounty.

Cole thought about Jay. He looked blank, he looked dull. Cole missed the old Jay. The Jay that would freak out over little thing, the Jay that was always happy, the Jay that would go crazy over Nya. Cole wanted to find that Jay again. He had to.  
*****  
Kai was getting worried. He was worried about Cole, and Jay. The two friends have been ignoring one another. This worried Kai deeply. What was happening? Was this going to threaten the team? Questions flooded the fire ninja's head, as he pondered on the subject. They both were very alike in this situation. They both had lifeless eyes. Their eyes were blank, and dull. They looked dead on the inside.

Kai groaned in frustration as he buried his head in his pillow. Kai was so frustrated. He just didn't get it! It was like a formula in Chemistry, very confusing. Kai hated not knowing things, being held in the dark. It just bothered him knowing that his teammates are having troubles with each other, and he can't do a thing. It bothered him to know that in this situation he was weak, and clueless of the situation. If only he had a clue that would be great for him.  
*****  
Cole wasn't in the mood for eating dinner. He wasn't starving himself, he just felt upset about things and lost his appetite. He had to force the food down, because he knew the others would get suspicious. The last thing Cole needed was a bunch of ninjas spying on him, and watching his every move.

Cole forced the food down his throat, tasting the same bland taste. Was this apart of being a ghost? Why was everything was just so... Bland? Why did everything lost it's color, and meaning? Why did everything lost it's beauty?

Why was his world bland, and uncolored? Why is their world painted in black and white?

Cole looked around the room, to see a familiar freckled ninja. Cole stared at Jay, and froze when he saw Jay shuddered when he saw Jay's face. He didn't want to offend Jay in any way, but he looked slightly bad. Not slightly, he looked so pale, paler than usual.

Cole looked at Jay, and stared at him. He looked in Jay's eyes, he got lost in them. He got lost in his past best friend's eyes. Cole knew they held looked away, knowing it was rude to stare. Cole groaned in frustration. He just didn't get it. Why was this happening to him? Why was he stuck in this train-wreck. Cole groaned, he was mostly stuck in the train-wreck when it came to him and Jay. Jay was his best friend, and he'd go through anything for him. That's friendship for you.

Cole went to his room and locked the door behind him. Cole plopped down onto his bed, feeling slightly dizzy. Cole laid on his bed wide awake thinking about what just happened. There was a tension between him and Jay, and he knew it. Some was up with Jay, that Jay did not want him to know about, but Cole had to find out, it felt like his life depended on it.  
*****  
Cole looked at the clock, it read 3:46 am. Cole yawned feeling himself wanting to go back to sleep. He found himself wanting to just stay awake. Cole sighed. How was he supposed to be awake, and to sleep? Cole held his in pain. He had a very bad headache, and he felt nauseated. Cole felt so sick. He felt like death.

Cole curled himself up into a ball trying to get some sleep. The poor man needed something, he couldn't just stay awake feeling sick. Cole coughed, and then snuggled his bed sheets. He thought of a certain person, Jay. The male felt better instantly thinking about the cute, freckled, male. People would think he'd be crazy for liking him, but he did. He loved him with all his might. He'd give up anything for him, his best friend.

Cole sighed turning tho his side to look out the window. Cole's eyes didn't tear off the moon, and the stars for a second. Cole yawned feeling extremely tired, he had some day. Cole closed his eyes, right when he did he remembered something, "I need a job, how could I forget?"


	2. Lifeless, Chapter 2

Lifeless, Chapter 1

Definition - dead or apparently dead.

A lifeless person is someone who is dead, or apparently dead. Someone who is without life, but how could someone be lifeless and live at the same exact time? How can two people be lifeless at the same time and know each other? How can a human being survive knowing how much pressure they feel from one another. How can one feel the other's hatred towards each other?

How can they be friends?

Cole and Jay have been best friends ever since they befriended each other. The two boys went through everything together. They went through Garmadon, The Overlord, Chen, and Morro. They always had their ups and downs, but then it happened. Where the tragedy really happened. Nadakhan the gin.

The two friends became more, and more distant from each other. Jay would isolate himself, and Cole would hang out with Zane, Nya, Kai, and Lloyd. He wanted to know Jay was okay, so he ignored those feeling by hanging out with his teammates.

The two former friends became having a burning sensation inside, and a thought. "Am I giving up?"

Cole woke up snuggling his black sheets, and his pillow. He heard a smile laugh. "Kai… Let me sleep… I'm tired…" He groaned out, his head throbbing in pain. "It's time for breakfast thick head." Kai joked, with a smirk. "Okay hot head." Cole rolled out of bed. When he saw Kai pout he felt some satisfaction from the nickname.

"Go get dressed, we'll leave your breakfast out." Kai stated, before walking out of Cole's room closing the door. Cole walked to the mirror seeing his ghostly figure before him. He winced slightly out his green skin. Cole rolled his eyes. "I really do think I'd look better with my regular skin." Cole muttered.

Cole took off his clothes and put on some fresh new ones. He wore his normal gi. They never knew what was going to happen in Ninjago, because every day in Ninjago is never normal.

Cole walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. He saw his plate on the counter. "Kai said it would be on the table… What a liar." Cole said rolling his eyes.

Cole took the plate full of noodles and ate it slowly with a glass of water. Once he was finished he put his pate, and glass in the sink. Cole then went outside the bounty, seeing Kai.

"Hey Cole!" Kai called out, having a playful smirk."

Cole looked over at Kai. "Hey, Kai. What's up?" Cole asked with a slight smile.

"The sky." Kai said with a smirk, seconds after laughing. "Just kidding. I've been wondering why haven't you been with Jay? Aren't you guys best friends, or something?" Kai asked, curiously.

The question made Cole's blood go cold. He had no answer, he didn't even know how to answer. Cole just sighed. "Yeah, we've just been busy, you know?"

Kai nodded, clearly not convinced by Cole's answer, but he didn't feel like pushing Cole. "Okay then, I guess I'll be going?" Kai said questioning himself slightly. Cole nodded, and got up and walked away.

Cole sighed feeling weight on his shoulders. He had no clue why, or how, it just felt like everything that was existing was on him. Cole walked back to the bounty, and looked off the deck. It was quiet, very quiet. Cole shifted slightly, feeling eyes in him. Cole turned around, and who he saw was Jay. Jay looked at him with dull eyes, Cole gave a small smile to just see Jay walk off the Bounty. Cole sighed, and thought, 'He hates me.'

The look Jay gave him was so lifeless, and dull. It lacked in familiarity, and life. It was just blank, it was like there was no soul behind his eyes. No thought, no nothing. It was a void, unreadable.

The air was thick, and full of bitterness. Cole wanted to ignore it, ignore the thick, bitter air. Everything felt heavy. Everything felt so heavy the Master of Earth couldn't even carry. The burden was to big to hold on his shoulders.

Cole was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Lloyd. "Hey Cole! Kai said he wanted to see you, I don't know why though. He didn't tell me." Lloyd said with a smile. 'He looks like he has no worry in the world...' Cole thought. Cole shook the thought away. "Alright, do you know where Kai is?" Cole asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice. Lloyd nodded. "He's with Nya, in his room, but I think Nya left him to go to the control panel though." Lloyd explained. Cole gave Lloyd a thumbs up, before heading to Kai's room.

Cole walked to Kai's room, and gave the door a knock. Cole waited there until he heard the door click. "Kai opened the door, and waited for Cole to come in. "You needed me?" Cole asked. Kai nodded giving him a grin. "Yep." The brunette said, popping the p. Cole crossed his arms, walking inside as Kai closed the door. "So what did you need, hothead?" Cole asked with a smirk. Kai just pouted. "Well, Sensei told us while you were sleeping in that we had to get jobs for awhile." Kai explained. Cole groaned. "Seriously!? We're not even twenty, so the only jobs we'll get is probably working at a bakery!" Cole exclaimed. Kai shrugged. "It's not to bad, but you couldn't really work at a bakery since you can't cook." Kai stated bluntly.

Cole glared daggers at Kai. "I can cook! Somethings I can..." Cole muttered, still having a sharp glare. Kai shook his head. "Anyway Zane already is applying at a bakery five minutes away from here. The rest of us still don't know what to do." Kai said. Cole rolled his eyes. "Is that all?" Cole asked. Kai nodded before watching Cole walk out.

Cole groaned knowing he had to get a job. Where was he going to work? He had no thoughts about the subject of getting a had nothing. Getting a job sounded very complicated, and felt very long to get noted that you are hired. Cole had various talents, but every talent he had, you had to have a college degree to even work there.

Cole went into deep thought. How was he going to do this? What job could he even have a chance for? Working at a bakery was out of the picture, since Cole knew he was bad at cooking. Even Kai said it himself. Cole was going to listen to his head, and friends. He was going to face it, he was a terrible cook. Cole sighed in distress. He was clueless of what he was going to do. He was terrible at a good amount of things. He was bad at Singing, dancing, and cooking, and those were pretty critical things that runs through his family.

Cole shrugged at himself feeling the breeze on the back of Cole's neck, feeling the breeze sent shivers down his spine. It made him remember some things, but those are not important. Cole looked at the clock on the wall. It was getting late, so he should be going to sleep. Cole changed into his clothes, before falling into his pleasant dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai get's Cole to go to Skylor's Noodle Shop, it seems Cole sees somebody else there also. A terrible day to gave a little friend outing, especially with Kai flirting, and Jay isolated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the current Kudos! Feel happy with them! Make sure you leave a comment, and give this Kudos, thanks! Here is now, another chapter of Lifeless! Hope ya enjoy!

Lifeless, Chapter 3

Definition - Dead, or apparently dead.

Cole woke up the next day, feeling like a lump. He didn't want to wake up, he didn't at all. His head ached, he felt so sick. He felt like puking, but he couldn't. Cole got up slowly, his spinning like the cups you'd find at an amusement park. Cole groaned getting on his feet. He threw his close on and left the room to go downstairs. He stared at the food that was on the table. It said Jay's cake, but Jay wouldn't notice, right?

But, Jay was now in a depressing mood always now. Jay was always silent, no jokes, no freaking out, just silence. Cole shoved the cake into his mouth, before walking out of the room. Hopefully, Jay didn't see it. What Jay does not know, won't hurt him. Right? Little did Cole know Jay was watching him the whole time. Jay just sighed and went to look in the fridge to find something else.

Cole knew Jay saw him, and boy did he feel bad. Who wouldn't? He ate the last piece of cake there was, right in front of him! And Jay never got one piece of it. Normally Cole wouldn't care, but ever since Jay has been acting weird things changed. Jay and Cole never talked, and when it did it was blunt, straight of the back. It was depressing.

Cole glanced at Jay before looking forward and quickly walking outside. Cole needed to focus on a job, not a friendship. Cole was extremely stressed out. He was just so tired Jay and the way he was acting. He didn't mean to be selfish, but he wanted the old Jay. Even if it meant having Jay flirt with Nya, and annoy the heck out of him. He'd do anything to have Jay back to his old self, he hated this new depressing Jay.  
*****  
Cole stormed out of the bank. He was good enough! He was good enough to join! Just because he dropped out of his dance boarding school that didn't mean he was worthless. Cole was mad, madder then Kai is when someone hides his hair gel as a prank.

Cole was still fuming, but when he got to the monastery he went to his room and slumped on the bed. He groaned through the black bed sheets. Cole felt like crying, crying his eyes out. Cole was never an emotional person, but things can change. Cole kept his head against the sheets, groaning in annoyance. Why could everyone else get a job, but he couldn't? Was it was the way he looked? The way he acted? He wanted to know, he was so curious to find out, but you know what they say "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back." Cole puffed his cheeks out and kept them like that. He looked like an angry ten-year-old, you could say he looked like Lloyd when he let out the serpentine when he was a 'wannabe' Lord Garmadon. One thing never escaped Cole's mind though, and that was Jay. Those shiny bright eyes that would always follow Nya around, now they were dull and blank looking into a deep unending, black abyss. Cole just had wished he could have done something to fix Jay, he wished he could do just something even if it was little.

Cole rolled himself out of bed, regretting it when his body hit the ground with a loud thump. The pain didn't really bother him since he had dealt with much worse, Serpentine, Garmadon, Overlord, Chen, Morro, you could definitely say he has been through much worse. Cole got out of bed, and went to the door, he just looked at it for awhile before actually opening it, and walking out. Cole wondered what to do next. What could he actually do? He lost his best friend, he didn't even know why either! They just both one day atop talking to each other, Cole was clueless but he bet Jay knew.

Cole was greeted by Kai by a hard slap on the back. "Cole, bro! How's it going?" Kai asked Cole rolled his eyes. "Got rejected, I don't wanna talk about it," Cole said, looking away from the hotheaded brunette. Kai put a hand to his heart trying to look somewhat offended. "I'm hurt, Cole! Anyway, would ya like to come to Skylor's Noodle Shop later?" Kai asked jumping up and down. Cole rolled his eyes, with a loud huff. "Sure, so you can flirt with Skylor, alright. What time?" Cole asked, a sharp tone found in his voice. Kai puffed his cheeks out. "HEY! I will not flirt! Kai argued back. "Be there by 5:25," Kai ordered. Kai just nodded, leaving Kai wanting to think.  
******  
Cole was running late, he fell asleep. How could cole have been so stupid!? Cole changed his clothes and headed towards the Noodle shop, as quickly as he could. He just hopes Kai wouldn't rage over this for an hour like he does with simple things. Cole darted out of the monastery. Words flooded through his head.

'I am late.'

'I am late.'

'I am so late.'

Cole rushed himself to the noodle shop, he didn't even look both ways before crossing. Why? Because he didn't even care. He had no more cares to give, they were all gone and there were no 'free' refills either. Cole was still running on his feet, he could hear his heartbeat, but did he even have a heart though? Cole had rigged breaths, he never stopped to make his on breaths even. Cole finally stopped when he saw Skylor's Noodle Shop before him. He carried himself in, but he wasn't prepared to see what he saw next.

Kai was there flirting with Skylor, but that's not what he meant. He saw Jay right across from Kai. Anger boiled in Cole's veins, Cole was mad. He was very mad, but he was also hurt.

"Kai set me up..."

Cole felt like punching something, but he didn't because he knew this wasn't the monastery, this restaurant was Skylor's. Cole took a deep breath, before sitting next to Jay without a word. 'When I see Kai by himself...' Cole thought before he heard Kai's voice. "Ya made it Cole! Jay and I thought ya stood us up! Not that I'd care." Kai said with a smirk. "Stick to what your good at Kai, you signed yourself up for Skylor, not Jay, let's keep it that way." Cole shot at him, having sass. In the corner of Cole's eye he saw Jay roll his eyes until he heard Jay voice, Jay's magnificent voice, he hadn't heard it in awhile! He thought he lost it! "Why did you bring us together, Kai?" Jay asked. "Well you see baby, I wanted to be with my friends!" Kai said, obviously flirting. Cole crossed his arms. "What about Lloyd and Zane?" Cole asked with a glare. Kai just laughed. "Well, Zane wanted to upgrade his software, and Lloyd wanted to be by himself since you two aren't here, I'm always with him because I'm bored, so he was trying to get rid of me, I think. At first, I was hurt but then I didn't care, I was about to say 'seeya!'" Kai laughed off. Cole rolled his eyes, his nails digging into his palms drawing blood.  
*****  
Kai noticed and gave Cole a look. "Dude, you alright?" He asked. Cole was angry, he lost it, he lost control. His happiness was lifeless, he was lifeless, he was just like Jay. Cole flipped the table over, all the glasses on it shattered into pieces. Cole soon realized what he has done, and felt terrible for it. "I'll see you later, Kai," Cole said before darting out as fast as a bullet. Kai was in awe, and Jay was just blank, lifeless. Kai knew bringing them together was a stupid idea, how could've he been so stupid to not realize?  
*****  
Cole was hurt, not physically but mentally. He was enraged, he was mad. He ruined his chance with Jay, he ruined everything with him, and now he was just laying on his head, face in his pillows fighting with himself. He wasn't crying, nor did he have depressing thoughts. He just wanted everything to be alright, he wanted to just wish it all away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, I also put some Plasma, since that is another ship I love. Prepare for another update soon! Make sure you leave a review! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything, but the plot. Well and the title picture that I added the words on. You can also find this one Fanfiction.net, Quotev or Wattpad. Same name, just look the story up, don't be lazy if you want to see it on those websites.
> 
> This is not a oneshot, it is continued. BTW Everything will be slow rising, no jumping into things very quickly so this is probably going to be a long fanfiction. Hoped you liked this.


End file.
